The delta-sigma (Δ-Σ) ADC (or, equivalently, sigma-delta (Σ-Δ) ADC) is typically used in modern voice-band, audio, and high-resolution precision industrial measurement applications. As used herein, the term “ADC” includes any device, electrical/electronic circuit, or integrated circuit that can convert a continuous physical electrical quantity (e.g., voltage, current) to a digital number that can represent the quantity's amplitude (or other property). The Δ-Σ ADC is generally used to convert analog signals over a relatively narrow range of frequencies, typically less than 5% of the ADC's sample rate. With current technology, it is possible to support a sample rate of several GHz and thus Δ-Σ ADCs typically support bandwidths less than 200 MHz. With bandpass Δ-Σ ADCs, this bandwidth may be located at frequencies that are substantial fractions of the sample rate, namely from direct current (DC) to several hundred megahertz. A typical Δ-Σ ADC comprises an oversampling modulator followed by a digital decimation filter that together produce a high-resolution data stream output. A user-programmable Δ-Σ ADC is typically used to configure the ADC for a particular application. For example, an ADC used in a receiver for multi-carrier GSM (global system for mobile communications) might require a bandwidth of 40 MHz at an intermediate frequency (IF) of 180 MHz, whereas an ADC used in a long term evolution (LTE) receiver might require a bandwidth of 75 MHz at an IF of 300 MHz.